In the case of the known driving tool, a time-delayed, automatic resetting from the bump firing mode into the single shot mode is provided. For this, the driving tool has a resetting assembly with a control volume. The resetting assembly can be activated in the bump firing mode, by air at a working pressure being admitted into the control volume. The control volume is provided with an air-venting opening, which allows slow venting of the air. If the pressure goes below a limit value, this has the effect after a predetermined delay time of transferring the driving tool into the single shot mode. A separate valve, the valve piston of which is coupled to the workpiece contact element, is provided for the activation of the resetting assembly. An actuation of the workpiece contact element consequently leads to an activation of the resetting assembly. This is intended to achieve the effect that, when the driving tool is not used over a certain delay time, the driving tool is transferred from the bump firing mode into the single shot mode.